Sleep
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: A songfic about Bella and Edward when they're driving. The song is called 'Sleep' by Story of the Year. And yes, I know that Stephenie Meyer's vampires don't sleep, but this is an obvious breakthrough..


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Story of the Year.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are driving at night. Songfic. The song is called 'Sleep' by Story of the Year.**

_

* * *

_

_A million miles an hour,_

_we swallow dotted lines tonight.._

_And we ingest the pavement,_

_ignore the passing lights_

"Edward! You're going too fast! What if we crash? We can't risk it!" Bella said, patting at Edward's arm nervously. He smiled to himself. "Calm down, Bella. We're not going to crash. I'm an extremely skilled driver," he replied, turning around a curve with ease. Bella sighed, looking out the window. The world flew by, everything was dark. She could barely see the outline of the houses near the road, and cable lines that stretched from the telephone poles. The stars were blocked by most of the houses.

_And the streets, they call our names_

_They call our names_

_We'll never feel the same.._

She could see the moon's strong light spilling over the road each time they passed the shadow of the houses. It flashed into their car, and each time she looked to Edward. His pale skin was just like the moon's color. His white, soft, yet stone like skin. She loved how smooth it was, how he would hold her hand against his own cheek, leaning into her warm touch. His hands were always cold, like if he had blood running through him, it'd be colder than ice, freezing inside his veins.

_Tearing through this ghost town,_

_we haunt the lifeless streets_

_Still it seems they call our names,_

_they call our names_

_We'll never feel the same.._

Bella rolled down the window slightly, breathing in the air. It was fresh, the scent of the very night that lingered throughout the whole world. The only thing separating her from the rest of the atmosphere was the glass window, and the car door. The car drove swiftly down the road, between the thick green trees that enveloped the road. Bella rolled her window back up, and looked to Edward. He smiled at her, grabbing her hand in his. She smiled.

_Tonight will pass us by_

_as we're breathing in this moonlit air_

_Tonight will pass us by,_

_as the world it seems to disappear_

_But I'm asleep at the wheel..._

Bella looked out the window again. The trees had cleared, and she could see the moon much clearer. It was the light to heaven, the light that guided the way to the world. Surrounding it were stars that shined bright, glittering all over the sky. She rolled the window down all the way, feeling the wind glide across her skin. She could taste the crisp, damp air that swirled throughout the vehicle. She closed her eyes, as if the whole world wasn't there. She was flying, flying with no one around; except Edward. Flying together, hand in hand, traveling the world which was blanketed by the darkness of nighttime. Not even the car seat was there, she was simply floating in the air. Edward's icy hand was still in hers.

_Another destination_

_far away from here_

_Where the streets they call our names,_

_they call our names_

_We'll never feel the same.._

_again_

She opened her eyes, and looked to Edward. His head was down, his eyes were closed, his hand limp in hers. His other hand was still turning the wheel; he was still driving, as though his eyes were open! Bella's heart jumped. "Edward!" she said, gently touching his face. He fidgeted, his eyes opening. "Huh? Bella?" he said, looking to her. She held her hand to her throat in surprise. "Damnit, Edward. You scared me to death! You can't fall asleep while you're driving!" she said. He smiled, and looked to the road again. "We're still alive, aren't we?" he said. She sighed.

_But tonight will pass us by,_

_as we're breathing in this moonlit air_

_Tonight will pass us by,_

_as the world it seems to disappear_

_But I'm here with you,_

_we will drive forever_

_we will drive forever_

_I'm here,_

_with you_

"How long were you asleep?" she asked. He smiled. "About two minutes before you rolled down the window," he replied. Bella gasped. "You can drive with your eyes closed?!" she asked. He nodded, smiling his gorgeous smile. Bella sighed again. "Well, try to stay awake," she said. He chuckled. Bella turned to look out the window again.

_But now I'm asleep at the wheel_

_And still the streets they call our names,_

_they call our names,_

_they call our names.._

Bella allowed herself to become enveloped into the moonlight as she closed her eyes and grabbed Edward's hand again. She forgot about everything else around her. The road, the car, the trees, everything. It was just her and Edward, flying through the darkness of nighttime. She wanted nothing more than to be with Edward forever, human or not. She didn't care. He had already touched her soul with his, and she wouldn't let that go.

_But tonight will pass us by_

_as we're breathing in this moonlit air_

_tonight will pass us by_

_as the world it seems to disappear_

_But I'm here with you,_

_we will drive forever_

_we will drive forever _

_I'm here with you_

Bella looked to Edward, and his head was down again, his eyes closed. But he still drove perfectly. It was amazing. He turned at every turn, and drove steadily. Bella's heart jumped, but she trusted him. He wouldn't put her in harm's way, not even when he was asleep at the wheel.

_We will drive forever,_

_we will drive forever,_

_we will drive forever,_

_we will drive forever_

_I'm here with you_

_With you, with you,_

_with you, I'm here with-_

Bella leaned back on her seat, closing her eyes, losing the world around her again.


End file.
